This application is a competitive renewal of 5T32MH18951-07, a postdoctoral clinical research training program for child psychiatrists, child psychologists, and other doctorally-prepared professionally in related fields. Support is requested for four post-residency child psychiatrists, four post-doctoral child psychologists, and four medical students for summer research electives. In the summer research experience, medical students will work with a research preceptor from the training faculty on a project reading to a publishable product in order to stimulate greater interest in child psychiatry research. The postdoctoral training program helps trainees develop original and incisive research questions, and acquire requisite technical expertise to prepare them for careers ad independent investigators in at least one of the following areas: (1) psychosocial and psychopharmacological clinical trials; (2) mental health services research; (3) psychological and psychobiological factors in the onset and course of developmental psychopathology; and (4) basic science research linked to developmental psychopathology (e.g., genetics, developmental neuroscience). An multi- disciplinary faculty group with a long and successful history of research and research training is involved with the program, with expertise in all of the above-noted areas. The foremost aspect of the program is the pairing of the trainee with an academically successful mentor who will involve the trainee in existing projects, supervise them in the development of a critical review paper and of a related protocol that reflects a significant advance in the field and will lead to independent research and funding. A individually tailored course of didactic study will be developed for each trainee to insure the acquisition of core knowledge in research design, statistics, and content areas relevant to the research interests of the trainee. Trainees will acquire core skills through three seminars in (1) critical appraisal of the developmental psychopathology literature; (2) formulation of research questions, grant writing, and project management ("research survival skills"); and (3) managing ethical issues in the conduct of research.